Drop of Blood
by Rainbow Eater Pooperscooper
Summary: A young boy named Jay skips school, smokes weed, and treats people like shit. A mysterious man named Byren is aggresive, seductive and handsome, he seems to understand Jay. Love, Blood, Sex, and danger fill these chapters, take a bite out of them and suck their tales.
1. Prologue: Chanced Meeting

**_Most people fear what lurks in the shadows, some await a slow death when they die, some fear the loss of love and glory. "M. Newport-_**

**_Drops of Blood: Prologue_**

It was one of those winter mornings, where there was heavy rainfall the day before, which led to fog hanging in the air.

The corner of Saulsbury Ave. and Maryland Ave. is the bus stop route for the number five city bus. An African-American teenage boy stands next to a stop sign. He has a black book bag slung over his left shoulder; he is wearing a dark-blue Nike hoodie and jeans. Around his neck he wears a necklace that says "Jay", he also sports two diamond stud earrings.

The boy pulls out a cigarette from his hoodie pocket, lights it and then takes two long puffs of it. If you looked closely you could tell that he had a depressed look on his face, as if someone had broken his heart or someone in his family died. But anyone who knew this young man knew he was always like that.

Up the street the number five slowly approaches, an African-American man in his twenties stands near the bus driver, holding on to the rail. He wears black jeans, a black muscle shirt and he has a plaid scarf around his neck. He is dark-skinned and tall with a low-cut that fades.

The man pushes the stop call button and the bus slowly starts to come to a stop as it approaches Saulsbury Ave. As the bus doors open he walks out and bumps into a young man, probably around the age of eighteen. "My bad…" the young man says.

The young boy flicks a cigarette into the street and moves out of the man's way, the man turns and looks at the boy as he walks onto the bus "You are alright, have a nice day." The man walks off into the fog.

The young man walks to the back of the bus and sits down, he glances out the window and sees the man he bumped into, he is smiling. "What a weirdo." He says to himself.

The young man pulls out his Ipod and puts in his headphones. He is interrupted by his cellphone vibrating, he reaches in his pocket and sees an unknown number, and he answers it and says: "Hello?" the voice on the other side of the phone sounds familiar "I got some bud for you, meet me at the park, see you soon Jay."

Jay puts his phone away and returns to listening to his music. He thinks to himself "Why can't I stop buying this shit."

The bus rides down Maryland Ave. slowly approaching the park….Jay pushes the call button and stands up.


	2. The Protector

**_Drops of Blood: The Protector _**

Jay gets off the number five at the entrance to a park called Rocky Road. He slowly walks down the dirt path and spots a light-skinned black guy, he is leaning up against a tree and every few seconds checks his cellphone.

Jay casually walks over towards the guy, as he gets close the guy stands up straight and looks at Jay. He smiles at Jay, his teeth are sand-yellow and his face looks like he hadn't recently washed it. "Yo Jay, what's good my baby?" he extends his fist and Jay gives him some dap.

Jay grins "Not much, you got my stuff Wrecker?" he slowly reaches in his pocket and grabs the five dollars he was saving to buy something to eat for school. Wrecker reaches in the pocket of his hoodie and pulls out a bag of weed and drops it in Jay's hands, Jay slides him the five and then looks at the bag of weed. "Where is the rest of it?" Jay questions Wrecker.

"Look man I can't keep giving you discounts, I'm losing money giving you good bags for cheap." Wrecker places a hand on Jay's shoulder, Jay quickly brushes it away "Dude don't fucking touch me!"

Out of nowhere Wrecker's fist makes contact with the side of Jay's face, Jay clenches his fists and punches Wrecker in the chest, Wrecker falls to his knees. Jay starts to walk off but Wrecker grabs him by the leg and trips him, he then picks Jay up and pushes him against a tree, he presses against Jay's throat making Jay unable to breath.

Jay looks out the bottom of his eye and sees something shiny in Wrecker's hand; he quickly recognizes it as a knife. Wrecker slightly lets go of Jay's throat, Jay takes a few gasp of air and then talks "Dude just let me go." Jay's voice sounds like a plea.

Wrecker laughs "You need to learn some fucking respect!" he pulls Jay forward and then pushes him against the tree again. "Even if I have to fuck up your face." Jay examines Wrecker's face, he can see thick veins in his forehead and beads of sweat dripping from his brows.

"Do what you have too…" Jay says with a sigh. Wrecker grins "It is that fucking mouth of yours, that makes me want to kill you."

Jay spits in Wreckers face, which sends Wrecker over the edge "You're fucking dead now!" Wrecker raises his hand and plunges the knife towards Jay's chest; Jay closes his eyes awaiting his death.

"Hey…what the hell are you doing!" Jay hears Wrecker yelling; he opens his eyes and sees the guy that he bumped into getting on the bus. The guy has Wrecker's arms restrained behind his back, and the knife is on the ground by Jay's feet. Jay reaches for it and picks it up, "Yo Wrecker, I'm keeping your knife dude, and take this back…" Jay tosses the weed back to Wrecker; the bag hits him in the face.

"Who the hell is your friend Jay?" Wrecker snaps trying to struggle free from the man's grip. Before Jay can say he doesn't know the man, the man speaks with a bass filled voice "My name is Byren…I'm not a friend of this young man, but I don't appreciate you trying to harm him."

Suddenly dark clouds cover the sky; the park becomes dark. Jay feels a chill in the air, and he sticks his hands in his pocket.

"You know I'm kind of hungry…." Byren's voice becomes almost demonic. He slowly licks Wrecker's neck, "What the hell kind of freak are you!" Wrecker yells.

Jay watches in complete shock and amazement as Byren's front teeth become sharp, he licks in a circular motion on Wrecker's neck. He then takes a powerful bite out of Wrecker's neck causing him to yell in pain.

Jay sees blood leaking from the inside of Byren's mouth; it runs down from where he is biting and down Wrecker's arm. His stomach becomes weak and he backs up against a nearby tree. Byren continues to suck blood out of Wrecker's neck and eventually Wrecker falls to the ground, completely lifeless.

Byren opens his mouth and his teeth return to normal, he then turns and looks at Jay. Jay looks wide-eyed at Byren "You killed him….." He takes a gulp of spit "You…drank his blood…."

Byren gets closer to Jay and Jay snaps "Stay away from me, what the hell are you."

Byren smiles and crouches down in front of Jay "I think you know what I am, whisper it in my ear." Jay takes a gulp "I don't want to" Byren pries "Why not?" Jay takes another gulp of spit and slowly whispers in Byren's ear "A…..vampire." Byren clears his throat "Can you repeat that, what am I?" Jay sighs and once again takes a gulp of spit "You are….a vampire."

Byren gets close to Jay's left ear "Are you scared of me?" Jay's body shakes there was no denying that he was scared of Byren "Yes….I'm scared of you…."

Byren runs his hand across one of Jay's arm; he then pulls the zipper on Jay's hoodie down slowly, revealing Jay is wearing a beater underneath his Nike hoodie. He slowly pushes Jay's upper body against the tree and sits between his legs, with his upper body close to the tree like Jay's.

"You shouldn't be scared of me Jay." Byren smiles. Jay's heart is racing "How did you know my name?" Byren chuckles and picks up Jay's necklace "Because it's on this necklace."

Byren pulls back his hood and reveals his hair is braided into cornrows and that he has a cross shaped earring in his right ear. "Do you like the way I look?" Byren whispers to Jay.

"I'm not gay dude!" Jay snaps at Byren and tries to move away, but finds himself unable to as he stares into Byren's eyes. Byren gets close to Jay's lips "I never said that you were."

Jay's eyes begin to get heavy and he slowly begins to nod off….

Jay opens his eyes and finds himself lying fully dressed on his bed, "How did I get home?" he sits on the edge of the bed and recalls everything he had dreamed about, he then reaches into his pocket "My five dollars is gone" he then remembers his dream "What if I wasn't dreaming…."


	3. In the Mirror

_**Drop of Blood : In the Mirror**_

Jay gets in the shower and washes his body. He realizes he left his shampoo on the small shelf next to the bathroom sink; he climbs out of the shower, water dripping from his exposed body. He looks up and jumps back yelling "How the hell did you get in my house!"

Byren stands in front of the bathroom sink with his arms folded "I let myself in; maybe you should start locking the front door."

Jay unable to argue back sighs "Okay just stay here; I'm going to jump back in the shower." He grabs the shampoo and hops back in the shower. Suddenly he feels like someone is standing behind him, Jay turns and Byren stands behind him with a soapy rag in his hand, "I felt a little dirty, so I figured I'd jump in with you."

Jay finds his eyes wandering all over Byren's body; he notices a tattoo of a black and red cross which is located above his bellybutton. Byren smiles at Jay "You like what you see." Jay gives a fake smile "No…actually I was admiring that tattoo you have, you fucking pervert."

Jay turns the water off and pulls the curtain open, Byren gets out of the shower first and bends over to pick up his clothes, Jay can't help noticing how firm his ass looks. "You know it's impolite to stare." Byren said with a slight laugh.

Jay gets out and dries off with a towel, he watches Byren stand in front of the mirror. His eyes become fixed on the mirror. "Why are you looking at the mirror like that?" Byren scratches his head. "You don't have a reflection…." Byren laughs. "Of course I don't, I'm a vampire remember." He puts on his clothes and hugs Jay "Don't you read books?"

Jay puts on his clothes and goes into his bedroom, he was of course followed by Byren. "So are you just going to hang around me now?" Jay yawns.

Byren doesn't answer him instead he reclines on Jay's bed and watches Jay walk around the room. Jay grabs his laptop off his dresser and sits next to Byren. "What are you about to look up?" Jay smiles "I'm going to research vampires." Byren smiles "So you want to learn more about your boyfriend?" Jay's eyes widen "You are not my boyfriend, I'm not even gay!" Byren laughs "I wasn't even serious, sheesh."

Jay pulls up a website that has different facts about vampires, "So are you a strigori?"

Byren laughs "Hell no, they died out over ten thousand years ago."

An interesting fact catches Jay's eyes "It says here that vampires are older then they appear to be, so how old are you really?"

Byren grins "I'm two-hundred years old, does that bother you in some way?"

Jay closes the laptop and looks at Byren "We are not a couple, you are just someone who seems to have a strange obsession with me."

Byren stands up and walks towards the bedroom door to leave, he turns and smiles at Jay "I'll stop by in the morning, see you later baby." He walks out the door, and before walking out the front door, he locks it. Byren walks down the road and heads to a bus stop around the corner from Jay's house.

Jay gets up and walks into the bathroom, he looks in the mirror "So he really is a vampire." He scratches his head "And why doesn't this shit bother me, I need some weed."

re...


	4. The Paper

**_Drop of Blood: The Paper_**

The next morning Jay takes a shower and then heads down to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. He decided to wear his Blue and White Nikes, tight jeans, a black muscle shirt underneath an Aeropastel shirt, and his hoodie.

He knew one thing he needed some weed bad, but he had no supplier since Wrecker was killed by Byren. "Who the fuck would have some bud on them?" he thought to himself.

He scrolled through his phone contacts and couldn't pick anyone out that would be able to hook him up with even a nickel bag.

There was a knock at the door, "Who the hell?" Jay thought to himself. He walks over to the door and slowly opens it, a Caucasian police officer stands at the door, "Hello are you Jay Reynolds?" his voice is filled with bass.

Jay yawns and then answers "Yeah I'm Jay, what can I do for you officer?" Jay leans up against the side of the door and rubs his eyes, trying to pretend he is still tired.

The officer clears his throat and then proceeds to ask his question, "Do you know a man named William Patterson, who is also known by his street-name Wrecker?"

Jay felt his stomach drop, he knew if he even looked wrong the officer would slap his handcuffs on his wrist and haul him down to the station. "Yeah I know someone with that name, why do you ask?" The officer sighs "Well we found him with his neck slit, lying against a telephone pole near Canby Park."

Jay puts on the most surprised face his had ever made in his life, "Oh god that is horrible." The officer sighs once again and proceeds to ask his next question, "So you had no idea about this?" Jay shakes his head no and then cop turns around and picks something off the ground "Here read the front page of your paper, if you find any info give us a call."

Jay watches the cop walk down the steps and head towards his patrol car. Jay closes and locks the front door and sits at his kitchen table looking at the paper, he recalls the events at the park, of Byren biting deep into Wrecker's neck, and then waking up in his own bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You haven't gotten yourself into anything." Jay jumps up and turns to see Byren that Byren was standing behind him, "How the hell did you get in this time?" Byren smiles and then pulls a key out of his jacket pocket, "This is a skeleton key, works on almost any lock."

Byren was wearing black jeans, with Timberland boots and a black jacket with a fur-trim, underneath the jacket he was wearing a muscle shirt and Jay could see hairs sticking out the top of it. "What do you mean I haven't gotten myself into anything, you killed Wrecker, and I'm a potential murderer because I planned a meeting with him at that park!" Jay snaps at Byren.

Byren gets close to Jay and wraps his arms around him, Jay feels a warmness emitting from their bodies, and feels his heart begin to race. Byren whispers in Jay's ear "I will never let anything happen to you Jay." Byren's cold tongue slowly licks Jay's ear, Jay finds himself letting out a small moan and he quickly covers his mouth, "Please don't ever lick me again dude." Byren smiles, "Okay I won't Jay."

Byren walks towards the front door, "Meet me at the front of Elwood Library at midnight…" Byren walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Jay sits back down at the table and thinks to himself, "Why would he want to meet that late at a library?" Jay sneaks into his parent's room and digs through his dad's drawer, underneath a pile of playboy magazines and expired condoms, Jay finds his father's handgun which he places in the pocket of his hoodie, he closes the drawer and sneaks back downstairs to the kitchen.

After rereading the paper Jay goes into his room, he sets the alarm on his phone to wake him five minutes before midnight, so that he could meet Byren at the library. After a few minutes of adjusting his pillows Jay is knocked out.

Outside the window sitting in a tree, someone watches Jay sleep. The moonlight hits them and their eyes shine a silver color….


	5. Mysterious Stranger

**_Drop of Blood: Mysterious Stranger _**

Jay ran out the door as soon as his alarm blared, he knew if he went down West Franklin Street he would make it to the library quicker if he took the Alleyway between the movie theater and the photo shop.

The alleyway was filled with the usual drug addicts, warming their hands over a fire that they started in a trashcan. Jay held the gun in his pocket tight and was ready to use it if any of the druggies decided to lunge at him. Surprisingly he made it through the alley but he bumped into someone as he turned the corner.

"My bad…" he looked up and all he could see was black hood. Jay felt is body sort of shake, he noticed that the figure in front of him was carrying a long wooden pole, "I'll just be on my way." Jay walked around the figure and noticed out of the corner of his eye that at the end of the pole was a large crescent-moon shaped blade. "Holy shit…" Jay thought to himself as he started to pick up walking speed.

Jay could see the library in the distance, he looked back and the hooded figure was out of sight "Maybe I just imagined that."

As he walked towards the library he heard someone psst at him, he turned to see a man wearing a fedora and long tan jacket leaning against a telephone pole, and in his left hand he was flipping dice in the air. "Can I help you?" Jay crossed his arms.

The man grinned and tipped the brim of his hat, "I just wanted to warn you sir." The man's voice had a Texan accent.

"Warn me about what?" Jay wasn't sure if he should be talking to this guy.

The man stood up straight and turned towards a nearby alleyway, "You shouldn't trust anyone who sneaks into your home at night."

Jay clenched his fist, "How do you know about Byren, who the hell are you?!"

The man walked into the shadows of the alley, but his voice echoed "I could be friend or foe, that is for you to decided sir."

Jay waited for a few minutes to make sure the man was really gone, he turned towards the library and continued walking to meet Byren, "I trust Byren more than that weirdo." But Jay knew he was right, he should be keeping an eye on Byren, especially since he has seen what he is capable of.

The man in the fedora walks down the dark alleyway and pulls out his phone, he taps on his contacts and dials a random number, the phone rings and a voice that sounded like a serial killer answered, "Adam why are you calling me so early?"

The fedora man clears his throat, and when he speaks his accent is gone and he sounds like a regular guy from Delaware "Byren has had contact with a human male."

The person on the other end yells "What, could he be trying to make his own vampire army?"

The sound of metal scrapping across the ground echoes from down the darkness in front of Adam, "Sir I'm going to have to call back." He ends the call and pulls a pair of pistols out from under his fedora.

From the shadows a hooded figure lunges at him, he shoots at it but the bullets seem to vanish into its cloak, the figure swings its scythe at Adam and the blade goes straight into his heart, "Dammit…." the word Adam says before his heart stops beating.

The figure holds out a cold bony hand and a green aura surrounds Adam's body, a weird shimmery blue orb comes from the center of his body and into the hooded figure's hand, the figure places it in its hood and raises its bony fingers to its hood and whistles.

From above the sounds of a horse running get closer and closer to the alley, the figure leaps into the air and lands on the back of a shadowy horse and rides off into the moonlight.

Byren stands in front of the library waiting for Jay to arrive; he couldn't get Jay out of his head. He looks down the stairs and sees Jay walking up. "Hey there friend." Byren says with a wide grin.

Jay yells "I am not your boyfriend!" this causes Byren's grin to get wider, "I never said boyfriend, you did buddy."

"Whatever man, what did you want to meet here for?" Jay crosses his arms.


End file.
